


Flowers

by CEproductions



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught, Cute, Embarrassment, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Happy Ending, Joyful, King Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Near Future, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Callum has a special surprise for Rayla for this occasion. What could it be?
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is an old story I posted back on fanfiction.net almost 2 years ago and now i'm bring it here having been edited and fixed. and for those who might get confused, this was written when the first season came out. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I'm still trying to get used to the tags and how i post my work so bare with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Dragon Prince, it belongs to Netflix.

Flowers

It had been a long day for Callum as he returned to his room to go clean himself and get prepared to this special occasion, he’s been planning for some time now. He knew this one going to be the best day and he had to make sure that everything is perfect. Just as he was finishing up, his brother Ezran comes in.

“Ezran what are doing here?”

“I came to see what you been up to lately since I haven’t seen you around.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, just been planning.”

“Planning what?”

He soon takes notice that Callum is dressed a bit formal and notes that there was a bouquet of beautiful flowers sitting on the table mean this is something important.

“Oh, I see, this has to do something with Rayla.”

“Yes, and don’t you dare start doing anything funny!”

“I won’t I swear.”

He should have known that this was going to be something about Rayla as it was obvious. During their time when they were returning the dragon egg back to the mother dragon, he took notice how Callum and Rayla have been getting close as days pass by. During the middle of the journey he discovers that they confessed their love for each other and when Callum tells him he soon starts making fun of him throughout the rest of the journey which Callum got annoyed. When the egg was returned, and peace came between elves and humans, Ezran became king and Rayla moved into the castle to be close to Callum. It has been 5 years now since the peace and things have been going good since then.

“I see this is going to be something worth your day.”

“It is Ezran, and this feels like the perfect time to take things to the new step for me and Rayla.”

“I’m proud of you brother, I know that you will have a bright future for you.”

“Thanks, Ezran, I appreciate it.”

“So, when do I give the news out to the kingdom?”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m kidding, I’m not going to do anything behind your back.”

“Let’s hope that’s true.”

Soon Callum realized that he was going to be late and needed to meet with Rayla. He gets his stuff ready, gives Ezran a hug, and leaves the room.

“I’ll see you later Ezran.”

“Alright, see you later.”

With that Callum left the room to meet with Rayla while Ezran started to think how things will turn out between the two.

* * *

Outside the castle, Rayla was watching the sunset seeing how beautiful it was while at the same time wondering what Callum has been up to knowing that he has been acting very strange lately but didn’t know why. Soon Callum comes by and gives her a sweet kiss by surprise.

“Hello, my love how you doing?”

“I’m good, and I can see you’re in a happy mode toady.”

“I am because I’m with the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Really or is it that there is more you want to tell me.”

“Yes there is” as soon as he said it, he pulls from behind a bouquet of beautiful flowers and gives it to her.

“Oh my god, these are so pretty, thank you” she said as she gives him a kiss.

She looks at the flowers and was happy that Callum knew what her favorite flowers were. A soon as she smelled the flowers, she noticed something inside the bouquet. In one of the flowers there was a string tied to something and when she pulled it out it was a diamond ring which she is surprised.

“Callum what…” was all she can say when Callum kneeled down and took her by the hand and brought it to his chest.

“Rayla, we have always been together and have been through many obstacles in our lives to be here and those moments have been the best for us. I want to say this for some time now and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives to the very end. Will you marry me and be my wife?”

Rayla gasped in surprised in what Callum said. He was proposing to her and wanting to be with her for the rest of their life. This was the best thing she ever been in her life.

“Yes, Callum yes I will!”

That was he needed as he wrapped her in a warm embrace and both kissed each other staying in that position for some time.

“So, when do guys start planning the wedding?”

They soon broke the embrace and realized the Ezran was there.

“Are you serious Ezran, what did I tell you before.”

“I just wanted to see what the result was. Well I’ll leave you two alone then, also send me an invitation to your wedding.” Was all he said before he left.

“Remind me not to invite him to our wedding.”

“Just ignore him, right now let’s just enjoy this moment watching the sunset.”

They soon embraced each other as they both watched the sunset together. They were both happy that this day had come and were ready for the next step in their future together no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This oneshot is already on fanfiction.net and will be on Wattpad later on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
